Golf has traditionally been considered a very challenging sport. Often, players of the sport encounter situations where, despite their best efforts, a ball is shanked, a hole is missed, etc. In such situations, golf players encounter a high level of frustration and stress.
Typically, such frustration and stress are relieved by throwing a golf club or using profanity, etc. Unfortunately, these types of reactions are contrary to good golf etiquette and can lead to damaged golf equipment, damaged golf green, removal from the golf course or club, or, worse yet, injury to the golf players and/or bystanders.
There is thus a need for a solution to these and/or other problems.